Dark Lantern
by frostypanda6
Summary: John Stacy has no desire to live anymore... he thinks it's over, but the Dark Lanterns have something else in mind. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I could feel the wind howling in the dark stormy sky. My heart leaped with each flash of bright white lightning. I looked down over the edge. I could see the small cars racing across the streets of my hometown. I suddenly had a gut wrenching feeling that was slowly rising up my body from my stomach upwards. The cool, winter air rushed my senses. My heart was racing, my blood was pumping, and I could feel the adrenaline that was fueling my anticipation. And I finally took a leap of faith. I embraced the destructive winds of the sky as I plummeted from atop the Empire State Building. My mind was racing, thinking about what would happen when I hit the ground. And when I thought that all was lost, I closed my eyes and heard a faint voice rasping, "Join us brother, join us in death." I didn't understand what was happening and I shielded my eyes right before the white bright light consumed my other senses. And for a moment, I thought that I was free, for the darkness of peace had finally been mine. But I was entirely wrong.

In the darkness, a zombie-like body formed and slowly walked toward me. It held a scythe in one hand and in the other held what looked like a black ring with strange shapes on it. It continued to walk closer and closer until I could see its figure more carefully. Its black heart pulsed menacingly as if it were once alive but now just pumped to circulate some sort of black ooze throughout its body. It wore chains around its neck and arms as if it were something that should not have awakened, nonetheless escaped. I slowly backed away and tried to shout for help, but it seemed like I was in a vacuum. And then the same bright flash appeared before I died shone again.

This time, I could feel the comforting rays of light bouncing off my body and filling me with hope and desire and strength. When the light finally faded, I could see a strange looking animal-sort of being clutching a luminescent ring in its long branch like fingers. As soon as the being of light appeared, the zombie creature faced it and glared with empty void eyes as to suggest the darkness it possessed. The light creature too spread its wings to prepare for an obvious battle. Then they stopped and looked at me. It seemed as if the two beings of darkness and light were asking me to choose between the two: everlasting darkness and peace, or the exhilaration of living life again. In the back of my mind, I could see one more figure although transparent to the obviously powerful beings of life and death. He was a regular man with one expression, exhaustion. He wore a dark gray colored rag as he held yet one more ring. It glowed faintly with no obvious color or tint. He beckoned for me to choose him in my mind. I had no other choice; I had to remain neutral in the seemingly eventual battle of dark and light. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, the expressionless man placed a dull, gray ring in my hand. The man opened his mouth to speak and the monotone words flowed smoothly out of his mouth, "John Stacy, you do not feel the urge to fight in the war of colors. Welcome to the Dark Lanterns."


	2. Chapter 2

John Stacy has no desire to partake in the war of light. He is being briefed on the story of the light spectrum and its chaos. The Dark Lanterns had recruited him and are the emotion of neutrality… This mysterious man named the Elder runs the neutrality corps. He is known for his unemotional responses and somewhat depressed attitude. Oh, and by the way, the rings can translate languages…

"So, let me get this straight," I said calmly, "a long, long, long, long time ago, there was only darkness and then there was some sort of bursting light that shone for like a million years?"

"Yes, that is right," sighed the head of the Dark Lantern Corps, "and when the darkness finally fought back, it shattered the white light into the already known seven spectrums of light."

"Ok, so then how did our corps come to be?" I asked.

"Of course we were part of the light spectrum!" snapped the Elder. He quickly calmed down and said, "Our corps was born into existence by the shadow the darkness cast on the light, hence our rings are shadowed," the Elder said as he waved over his ring, "and we are also the eldest of the corps of light."

"So, are we the good guys? Or the bad ones?" I asked again. "There is always a time and place for questions," exhaled Elder, "but in our corps, we are sworn not to express such emotions."

The Elder quickly walked out of the gray room from which I had learned one of the deepest, darkest secrets of my life. I hovered over and out of the dark room and entered our corps. It was an old moon that was carved out and used as our home planet: Ossylla. I stared in awe as I watched senior and junior officers traveling across the hollow insides of the moon. The interior was designed like the inside of a bee hive except had only shades of gray and eventual silver. I flew across the big empty sphere to one of the crypts on the other side of the sphere. Several tombs had been lined up all along the walls. "Excuse me, can I aid you today brother?" sighed a voice behind me. I flinched and turned around to see a stunning girl behind me. She had long brown hair, like mine, but had a strange purple tint to her skin. "H-h-hi, I I I'm John," I barely managed to stammer. "Great the pretty girl thinks I'm a bozo," I thought as I awaited her response. "Hi, I'm Jez49, zup!" she said cheerfully. I looked up in surprise, the girl named Jez49 was giggling and laughing like a little girl. "What's so funny?" I asked curiously. "Oh, just I can tell you're a newbie," Jez giggled, "you can call me Jez. I'm a senior officer and am in charge of the crypt here on Ossylla."

"Oh, what gave me away?"

"Well, the first thing is that you still have your regular clothes from whatever world you lived in, on. And secondly, you have the stench of Nekron following you."

I hurriedly tried to force my ring to change me into uniform, but it failed. "Don't worry, it takes a lot of practice," Jez laughed.

I stared at her in confusion and said, "I thought that Elder said that we are not supposed to express emotions."

"Nobody listens to him anymore," giggled Jez, "he is an old cahoot who still is stuck in the old days."

"Well, then how are we…" I began to say before Jez cut me off, "There's a new guy in charge who said that he's going to introduce the corps back into the world again."

"But then what would happen to Elder?"

"Oh, he'll stay in limbo, recruiting more corpsmen."

My life was becoming more and more like a twisted version of its former reality.


End file.
